wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frozensea
Intro DO NOT STEAL HIM, or i will draw a sharpie mustache on you! Coding by Jelly! Appearance Frozensea is a well-muscled, compact dragon, though he is actually tall, like an IceWing. His eyes are a dark, intense pine green, and his phosphorescent scales are an ocean blue color. He has three rows of scales down his neck, back and tail, with the middle two, along with his main scales, being a light blue. His underbelly is a light, pale green, and the row of scales along his spine is a blue that is a few shades lighter than his main scales. His wings are sea foam green, and the scales edging the fronts of his legs are the same color as those along his spine. his horns are curved like a SeaWing’s, and he has three rows of spines on his neck, and the webbed spines end at the base of his neck. the other rows continue down his spine to the tip of his tail, which is long and whip-like. The spikes themselves are the same color as the scales along his spine, and the webbing between the spikes that end at his neck are the same ombré as his wings. Personality Frozensea is a rather laid-back dragon, not really affected by the insults thrown at him, though the opposite is true if you so much as think ''something mean about his sister, Frosttide. He becomes angry and guarded, and is quite willing to fight to defend his sister, who he loves and will protect at all costs. He can be a loyal friend, though he cares little for other dragons, preferring a tight-knit, small group of friends over being popular and having a huge group of kind-of-maybe friends. '''Abilities ' * He can breathe frostbreath that temporarily freezes but will not kill. * he can see in the dark and breathe underwater * can speak basic aquatic. (he was taught for a short time in the Kingdom of the Sea.) Weaknesses WIP Relationships Frosttide: he loves his little sister, and will die to defend her History He hatched in the Ice Kingdom, and was in the second circle by his seventh th birthday, only because he worked hard and listened. he did not like following orders, but determined to do well, he followed them. Yet the happiness didn’t last long, only two years later. The IceWing Queen, already angered by the hybrid family living in her kingdom, ordered the deaths of the entire family when she found out that the SeaWings had gotten Frozensea and Frosttide’s father, the IceWing Freeze, to spy for them. Freeze and his mate, Seashocker, who were in a nearby outpost when the guards there heard the order. The guards killed them immediately, in front of Frozensea, who had come along. Frozensea barely managed to fly back to their home, one wing broken and tears streaming down his face, and tell his sister that they had to leave, their parents were dead. Together, Frozensea and Frosttide fled the kingdom, Frozensea telling his sister they could never go back Gallery 850D1BFE-5B5D-49D2-83DE-65B23F261882.png|This is when Froszensea finds out his parents are dead, and he tells his sister they have to leave the ice kingdom before they die too. Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon)